Destino final 6
by Odette Lafour
Summary: Se dice que no se puede evitar a la muerte pero... todos es posible...¿o no?
1. Capitulo 1

Primero que nada Los teen titans y las peliculas de Destino final no me pertenecen :3

* * *

Aquello empezó un día normal de colegio. Bueno casi normal...

-Bueno chicos, ahora antes de subir al colectivo para nuestra excursión al zoológico, la señorita...Anders, pasara a buscar las autorizaciones- dijo la profesora de biología del colegio "Bruzzone".  
Al finalizar el discurso una chica de 16 años aproximadamente, se paro para recoger los papeles que sus compañeros asomaban de sus mochilas. Esta joven se llamaba Koriana, pero sus amigos le decían Kori, ella tenía ojos verdes, su cabello era de un rojo muy intenso y su piel era bronceada, de un dorado no muy oscuro ni muy claro.

Mientras Kori recogía los papeles, se percato de que uno de sus amigos se apuraba a falsificar la nota ya que se había olvidado de hacerla. La chica intento tardar lo mas que pudo pero, aun así, no fue suficiente el tiempo para que su compañero terminara.

-Logan, apúrate necesito la nota- dijo Kori con vos baja para que la profesora no los escuchara.  
-Espera Kori que no me sale la firma- dijo el pobre muchacho. Su nombre completo era David Garfiel Logan Smith pero para abreviar Logan Smith. Era un chico rubio de ojos verdes y buen cuerpo. Era hermanastro de Kori ya que tenían el mismo padre pero no la misma madre. Su padre, el Señor Mailcol Smith, tenía dos esposas, las cuales escondía una de la otra. Ambos jóvenes nacieron en el mismo año pero Luz Anders, la madre de Kori, murió en el parto y Mailcol la llevo con el, su nuevo hijo y su otra esposa, quien al enterarse de todo el fraude de su esposo se enojo, pero al ver a la pequeña, se compadeció y la acepto. Kori llevo el apellido de su madre como único recordatorio de ella.

Bueno volviendo a la historia, el chico desesperado le pidió ayuda a uno de sus amigos.

-Víctor, por favor, ayúdame- pidió Logan casi de rodillas.  
-Claro, pero hoy no traje mi maquina falsificadora- respondió un joven moreno, de ojos café, alto y fornido. Su nombre era Víctor Stone y era el mejor amigo de Logan. Ustedes pensaran que lo de la maquina era sarcasmo pero no. A Víctor le encantaba hacer todo tipo de inventos y entre esta la maquina falsificadora.

Logan, con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a pedirle ayuda a otro de sus compañeros.

-¿Y tu Dick, me ayudas?- pregunto desesperado  
-Lo siento amigo, pero va en contra de mis principios- dijo Dick Grayson, el mas lindo de toda la escuela, además de Javier Rojas. Dick era un muchacho de ojos turquesa, cabello negro azabache, también de buen cuerpo. Era el mejor amigo de Kori y a primera vista, parecía que tenía mal carácter pero llegaba a ser simpático una ves que se lo conocía bien.

-Estoy perdido- casi grito Logan con el papel en la mano.  
-Hermanito, ya pasaron tres minutos-dijo Kori ya harta.  
-Ask dame eso-dijo una chica de tez blanca, cabellos oscuros, con una mecha violeta y ojos azules. Su nombre era Rachel Roth, prima de Dick y mejor amiga de Kori, era una chica que no tenia mucha paciencia, y, ya cansada de tanta discusión, tomo el papel de su amigo, lo firmo y se lo entrego a Kori.

-Listo problema resuelto- dijo Rachel volviendo al libro que estaba leyendo. Kori lo tomo y se lo entrego a la profesora, que espera ansiosa en la puerta del aula.

-Bueno ya están todos, ahora súbanse al colectivo- ordeno y todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente, abalanzándose unos sobre otros, hasta llegar al colectivo, donde formaron una fila casi ordenada y fueron subiendo uno a uno mientras la profesora tomaba lista.

Los asientos del bus eran de a dos por lo que Logan, después de tanto insistir, se sentó con Rachel, Víctor, en cambio, se sentó con una chica morena de ojos oscuros, muy bonita y simpática, llamada Abby Bee. Luego de ello les seguía dos chicas, una rubia de ojos celeste llamada Tara Wolf y otra morocha con mechas rosas llamada Kole Mars.

Dick estaba sentado esperando a Kori, quien le prometió sentarse con el. Unos minutos después subió al autobús la pelirroja acompañada de un chico idéntico a Dick, solo que en ves de tener ojos turquesa tenia ojos grises.  
Este joven se llamaba Javier y era "enemigo mortal" de Dick, ya que Javier quería a Kori como novia, pero solo como una novia trofeo, en cambio Dick, la amaba en secreto y la quería por la bella persona que era por dentro y no por su belleza exterior, aunque era algo que no pasaba por alto.

-Vamos Kori siéntate con migo- pidió Javier por cuarta vez.  
-Disculpa pero ya te dije que se lo prometí a Dick- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo. Javier bufo y se fue a sentar con un de las chicas mas fáciles del colegio. Consiguió un lugar, solo con una sonrisa seductora, al lado de Kitten, una chica rubia que usaba ropa muy provocativa, era como la "prostituta" del colegio y era mas fácil que la tabla del 0. Esta chica tenia un séquito (chicas que la siguen a todos lados y hacen todo lo que dice) que, efectivamente eran Tara y Kole.

-¿Que haces con Javier?- dijo Dick muy serio y un tanto enojado. La joven no había llegado a sentarse.  
-Disculpe amo ¿tengo que explicar todo?- respondió Kori burlona creyendo que era una broma.

Dick la miro de manera extraña pero luego rió entendiendo que su amiga no había captado la seriedad de su pregunta. Kori, en cambio, busco con la mirada a su mejor amiga, Rachel, pero Dick volvió a repetir su pregunta, insistente.

-Nada, me estaba pidiendo que me sentara con el ¿porque te interesa tanto?- dijo ella desinteresada mientras se sentaba. Dick se sonrojo, a lo que Kori no se dio cuenta, y se puso un poco nervioso ya que no sabia que responder.  
-Emm...curiosidad -dijo de repente levantando la mirada y rascándose la cabeza.

Luego de media hora de viaje llegaron al zoológico. Kori se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Dick, quien sonreía tiernamente y la miraba con dulzura, en cambio, Javier los miraba con furia mientras Kitten le decía cosas al oído, que el ignoraba, por otro lado, Víctor y Abby los veían con picardía y Logan no sabia que pensar sobre ello, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que eso iba a pasar. Todos los miraba, menos Rachel que no despegaba los ojos de su libro.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por comentar :3 le intentare seguir todos los días. Disfruten.

* * *

Cuando el colectivo frenó los alumnos comenzaron a bajar detrás de la profesora, quien se puso junto a la puerta y comenzó a tomar lista.

Kori bajo junto a Dick y buscaba, nuevamente a su amiga Rachel, con la mirada. No la vio pero si notó que Víctor y Abby estaban muy juntos en la entrada.

Por otra parte, Dick pensaba en declararse le a Kori en el jardín botánico ya que pronto terminarían las clases y así el colegio para luego comenzar la universidad.

Justo en el momento que iba a decirle de encontrarse allí, callo de cara al suelo.

El joven, enojado, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la malvada sonrisa de Javier y los ojos llenos de preocupación de Kori.

El joven de ojos grises comenzó a reír, la tomo a la chica recién mencionada de la muñeca, y se hecho a correr con ella intentando zafarse.

Dick, desorientado, enojado y preocupado, se levanto del suelo.  
-Viejo ¿estas bien?- pregunto Víctor, quien al veer lo que paso, corrió ayudar a su amigo.

-Si, pero ese desgraciado se llevo a Kori- dijo Dick muy molesto.

-No te preocupes no deben estar lejos- dijo Abby intentando animarlo. En ese momento, se escucho a algo parecido a una ave cantando desatinadamente, Y si efectivamente era Logan y Rachel.

-¡VAMOS AL ZOOLÓGICO, LÓGICO, LÓGICO,VAMOS AL ZOOLÓGICO A VER A LOS ANIMALES!- Cantaba el rubio animadamente, claro hasta que Rachel le dio con el libro en la cabeza.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño- pidió la joven irritada. El chico bufo ofendido y miro a sus amigos, pero mas a Dick, que lo observo detenidamente.

-Emm...Dick ¿que te paso en la frente?- pregunto Logan.  
El joven de ojos turquesas, al no comprender, se paso su mano por la cara y la observo. Efectivamente estaba llena de sangre.

En ese instante, apareció Kori muy irritada, pero al ver la cara de su mejor amigo, se lleno de preocupación.

-¿Dick que te paso?- grito desesperada mientras corría asía el y le limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo que tenia en su bolsillo.

-No...No es nada- intento decir el chico ya que, a su parecer, Kori estaba muy pero muy cerca de el ¡Podía sentir su aliento! Tuvo un impulso por besarla pero se controlo.

Cuando Kori acabo, tiro el papel y empezaron a caminar dentro del lugar. Pasaron 20 minutos y Dick seguía pensando en el momento tan cercano que tuvo con su "amiga" pero... un enorme chillido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al principio se asusto pero luego no le dio importancia. Al parecer era un de los mono del lugar.

El grupo entero entro a la zona de reptiles, tenia la apariencia de una cueva y había millones de serpientes de inmensos tamaños y de distintos colores. Pero nadie, ni siquiera los que trabajaban ahí se percataron de una grita en uno de los cristales, que mantenía encerrada a esos "bichos".

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Kitten asustada. La chica odiaba a esa clase de animales y uno le había sacado la lengua logrando asustarla.

Fue tal el grito que logro romper un poco más el cristal y la serpiente que allí se encontraba, aprovecho y, sigilosamente, escapo.

Esta era la serpiente más grande del lugar y, por supuesto, más lista. La profesora de Biología reprochaba a la rubia por el enorme alarido mientras el "bicho" se arrastraba lentamente hacia los pies de Kole, quien estaba distraída por el conflicto de su amiga y la profesora. Con un ágil movimiento, la serpiente, mordió su pierna haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo. Todos voltearon para ver que ocurría, hay fue cuando la docente saco a todos los alumnos de ese sitio y volvió para encontrar a Kole agonizando porque la serpiente estaba al rededor de su cuerpo y la estrujaba con fuerza. No podían hacer nada por lo que la joven murió al instante y la serpiente huyó rápidamente, yendo de jaula en jaula y alterando a todos los que allí habitaban.

Dick comenzó a ver como los animales se escapaban de sus jaulas y hacían estragos, todo se derrumbaba y la gente corría asustada.

Rápidamente tomo la mano de Kori y empezaron a correr a la salida. A estos dos los seguía Víctor y Abby, quienes estaba muy asustada y Vic le apretaba la mano y le sonreía para que sepa que todo estaba bien. Luego estaba Logan y Rachel, también de la mano. Detrás venían Javier, Kitten y Tara, el chico corría lo mas que podía para salvarse a si mismo y no le importaba ni un comino los demás. Kitten corría con unos tacos increíblemente altos que no le permitían huir.

Tara, por otra parte, se tropezó con... ¿un pozo? no, esto no era un pozo, pensó la rubia, luego de eso se escucho algo parecido a una trompeta. Efectivamente era un elefante furioso, que sin piedad, corrió hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura con su trompa. La joven gritaba desesperada pidiendo ayuda mientras los demás miraban atónitos y horrorizados, otra ves no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla. Tara murió como bocadillo.

El enorme animal, luego de tragar a la chica, miro al resto con deseo. Al parecer le había gustado la carne humana.

-Oh por dios ¡CORRAN!- grito Víctor al descubrir las intenciones del elefante.

-Si doblamos luego de esa fosa podemos perder lo- anuncio Javier.

Todos corrieron pero, llegando a mitad de camino, Kitten rompió uno de sus tacos y, sujetándose de Logan, se levantó rápidamente mientras el joven tropezaba cayendo a la fosa. La rubia corrió detrás de sus compañeros y logrando esquivar al enorme animal.

Los siete estaban a salvo. Rachel se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba. Entonces comenzó a escuchar los gritos de su amado que venían de aquella fosa.

-¡Logan!- grito la joven y salio corriendo como un rayo.

-¡Rachel!- ahora grito Kori, al ver a su amiga alejarse entre la gente, soltó la mano de Dick y la siguió.

-¿A donde va?- pregunto Abby.

-¿Y donde esta Logan?- agrego Dick sumamente preocupado.

De esta forma corrieron tras su amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Para empezar, "LoreRobStar", sisi entiendo tus reviews :3 no hay problema la pagina ya me las traduce y mi fiel amigo, el traductor de Google xD. **

**Bueno, creo no se me olvida nada, y como prometí, eh aquí otro capitulo.**

* * *

**-¿Y donde esta Logan?- agrego Dick sumamente preocupado.****De esta forma corrieron tras su amiga.**

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! - gritaba Logan mientras todos veían atónitos, Rachel gritaba y lloraba y Víctor buscaba la forma de bajar sin quedar, el también, atrapado.

El leon salto sobre el chico que se encontraba muy lastimado y casi inmovilizado por la caída.

Era muy tarde, Rachel cayó de rodillas al piso, Abby lloraba en el pecho de Vic, quien dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, Kori estaba pasmada, en profundo shock y Dick, al verla en ese estado, la abrazo, quedando la cabeza de la chica en su hombro.

En la fosa se encontraba el cuerpo muerto eh inmóvil de Logan, con una abertura en el pecho. Al parecer, el animal había jugado con el cuerpo ya que estaba tirado boca arriba con un pie doblado, sin un brazo, con los ojos abiertos.

-Vamos chicos tenemos que salir antes de que algo mas pase- dijo Dick secando las rebeldes lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos. Lentamente tomo a Kori, abrazándola, y empezó a caminar seguido por Javier y Kitten.

La chica pelirroja, a medida que se alejaban, se dio vuelta y tomo la mano de Rachel, quien se pare del suelo con lagrimas en los ojos y la siguió, al igual que el resto.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, empezaron a correr, ya que, a medida que avanzaban veían a más gente acecinada por animales.

Corrieron hasta no poder mas, sus piernas les pedían que paren pero ellos no cedían.  
Kori no pudo más y callo de boca al piso soltando la mano de su mejor amiga. Dick se percato de ello y corrió ayudar a su amada, tomándola en sus brazos. Abby también se canso y se sentó en una roca.

-Abby vamos tenemos que irnos- dijo Víctor.

-No puedo estoy muy cansada- dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aire.

-A…Abby… ¿en que estas sentada?- pregunto Kori con hiendo. Ella aun seguía en los brazos de su mejor amigo, aferrada al cuello del chico.

En ese instante, la morena, se percato de que esa roca era…. ¿peluda? Confiada, le dio un golpe con el puño a la cosa donde ella estaba sentada y, inmediatamente, un rugido se escucha, seguido por una enorme garra, que corto la mejilla de Abby.

Todos estaban shokeados y la chica gritaba de dolor. El animal que la ataco fue un oso y, quien, no conforme con su golpe, se abalanzo sobre la morena y clavo sus garras en su corazón matándola al instante. Luego la enorme bestia decidió darse el gusto de devorarla. Todo paso tan rápido que nadie pudo socorrerla.

-NOOOOOOOOO- se escucho gritar a Víctor. Dick bajo delicadamente a Kori, quien llorando aun mas, se recargo en rachel.

-Vi…Víctor, se que es difícil pero hay que seguir, ella hubiera querido eso – dijo el chico de ojos turquesas mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Dick, déjame solo-

-Pero…-

-¡Que me dejes solo!- le grito Víctor. El chico retrocedió unos pasos asustado y dolido.

El moreno comenzó a tirar y golpear todo lo que estaba a su paso, como tachos de basura y cosas que encontraba. Sus amigos, asustados, retrocedieron bastantes metros de el. Ya cansado, Víctor se puso de rodillas y colocando su cara entre sus manos se largo a llorar.

El oso asustado por el barullo del muchacho corrió distraído chocando contra un poste que sostenía un cartel. Dick comenzó a ver como caía el cartel y grito.

-¡Cuidado!-

-¡Víctor!- gimió Rachel.

-¡Cuidado Víctor!- anuncio Dick-¡Sal de ahí!- volvió a gritar corriendo junto a su amigo pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Era Kori.

-No, no vayas- dijo ella preocupada y dolida.

-Kori tengo que ir- le respondió el sacándose de su agarre y corriendo, nuevamente hacia Víctor.

Cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros, el cartel callo, matando a Víctor y a Dick, dejándolo lleno de sangre. El pobre chico, ensangrentado, se volvió a sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban aturdidos por la matanza. Kori se acerco a el.

-Dick hay…-

-¿Por qué me paraste?- la interrumpió el con su mirada en el suelo.

-No podía dejar que te arriesgaras así- dijo la chica acercándose un poco mas.

-¡Pero si dejarlo morir a el!- le grito Dick, quien ahora estaba muy frustrado.

-Dick no…-

-¡¿No que? ¡Eh deje morir a mi mejor amigo! ¡No tienes idea de cómo me siento!-

-¿No tengo idea? piensas que ¡No tengo idea! ¡El era como un hermano mayor para mí, como crees que me siento yo eh! Créeme que ¡No tan bien!- grito ella mientras que sus lagrimas rebalsaban de sus ojos, ahora rojos de tanto llorar.

-¡Entonces ¿Por qué rayos me paraste?- pregunto el o mas bien grito.

-¡Porque si te pasaba algo yo no…- De repente la joven callo y Dick se acerco tomadora de la parte superior de los brazos, haciéndole daño, el cual la joven ignoro.

-¡¿Qué, si me pasaba algo que?-

-Yo…yo…. ¡Me muero!- grito ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno gente aqui otro capitulo :3, amm amm se que no soy muy detalladas las muertes y que todo pasa rápido, pero falta MUCHISIMO para que termine créanme. **

**Así**** que... nada mas espero que lo disfruten :3 **

* * *

**-¡¿Qué, si me pasaba algo que?-Yo…yo…. ¡Me muero!- grito ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente.**

-Sos mi mejor amigo no puedo perderte- volvió a decir Kori aun con los ojos cerrados.

Dick se sorprendió y Javier comenzó a notar el ambiente de "amor " que se estaba generando y decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto.

-Bueno tenemos que salir de acá- aclaro el chico girado sobre si mismo y comenzando carrera pero tropezó quedando tirado en el piso con el brazo extendido, del cual salio volando su reloj, que queda dentro de una jaula vacía.

-¡No mi reloj!- grito desesperado.

-Javier déjalo no tiene importancia- le dijo Kitten con las mano en la cadera.

-Para mi y mi padre, si- contesto el entrando a la jaula.

Ahí todos entendieron que ese accesorio, en realidad, era del padre de Javier y que lo había pedido "prestado".

-Kori detenle- le pidió la rubia a la pelirroja. Dick, con ese comentario, ya estaba ardiendo de celos "¿porque no le pedía a otro?" pensó el.

-¿Yo? ¿Porque?- pregunto Koriana.

-Porque YO te digo- le critico la rubia. Pero ya era tarde, durante la discusión el joven se había deslizado entre las rejas y entrando en la jaula en busca de "su" reloj.

-Kitten cierra la boca, Kori no tiene porque ir y decirle ¡Ellos no son nada!- grito Dick sin darse cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho

-Dick tiene razón... así que ve y sacarlo - le dijo Rachel al chico, quien, ahora atónito, iba a protestar pero la mirada asesina de las chicas hizo que se tenga.

-Esta bien... iré por el- dijo rendido y caminando a la jaula.- Vamos Javier no tenemos todo el día- le grito el chico enojado cuando llego al lugar.

-Espera que no lo encuentro- contesto.

De repente, se escucho un horrible gemido haciendo que Javier se asuste y empiece a caminar lentamente por donde vino pero algo llamo su atención. Era un mono con...

-¡Mi reloj!- grito emocionado yendo para el animal.

-¡Javier vuelve es peligroso!- pidió Dick pero no había caso, el chico quería su reloj.

-Veni, monito, veni...- dijo Javier despacio y se abalanzo sobre el primate, quien lo esquivo y salio disparado con el reloj en la mano.

-¡Mono de mierda!- chillo el chico y comenzó a insultar a aquel monito y sus compañeros, quienes de repente comenzaron a rodear al moreno.

-¡Quédate quieto!- le aconsejo Dick, que miraba la escena -Ven con mucha lentitud hacia mi- Pero Javier no le presto atención e hizo un rápido movimiento para comenzar a correr, lo que no logro hacer ya que los monos enfadados se abalanzaron sobre el y empezaron a rasguñarlo y morderlo.

-¡NOOO!- grito Kitten, quien se había acercado a Dick junto con las otras dos muchachas.

El joven se encontraba en el piso muerto, con la ropa rasgada y mucha de su piel arrancada. Entonces Dick no dudo en sacar a las chicas de allí y comenzó a empujarlas suavemente para comenzar el trote asía la salida.

Kitten estaba aturdida y casi no tenia conciencia de lo que hacia pero, aun así corría. Corría tirada de la mono de Dick como una niña de 5 años que nose puede llevar a si misma en una situación de riesgo.

-Miren ese cartel- anuncio Kori.

-¿Animales de granja?- pregunto Rachel.

-Si- contesto su mejor amiga -Podemos escondernos ahí-

Dick sentó a Kitten en un costado y dijo señalando a Rachel y a su amada -Ustedes vengan con migo a revisar el lugar, Kitten no puede hacer mucho en ese estado-

La joven rubia se quedo esperando hasta que volvió en si. Luego decidió ir con los demás, se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar hasta que de pronto noto que su pie quedo dentro del barro... Pero no era eso era algo peor.

-¿Que es esto?- se pregunto Kitten asqueada -Oh no, no, no, no, no puede ser eso-

Al parecer una hermoso animalito había dejado un "regalito" en el piso y la chica lo había pisado sin querer con sus altos tacos.

-¡Que asco!- grito saliendo de ahí y se volvió a sentar. Mientras se sacaba los tacos llenos de... eso y los limpiaba con su chaqueta de jean que, hasta entonces, ocultaba un apretado top rojo. Volvió a ponerse sus tacos, enojada y continuo caminando con la vista al frente. Pero otra ves su pie quedo trabado y esta ves si era barro, lo que era peor porque no lograba sacarlo.

-¡Hay no!- chillaba la joven, pero no se percato de que atrás suyo había algo o alguien. Segundos después se escucho un grito de dolor.

Dick, Kori y Rachel, al escucharlo, corrieron fuera del establo en donde estaban.  
Al llegar se impactaron al ver a Kitten, que tenia un cuerno atravesando su corazón y atrás suyo un toro furioso.

Dick y las chicas se alejaron rápidamente mientras el toro intentaba sacarse a la chica del cuerno. Finalmente encontraron la salida. Rachel avanzo primero, era extraño que nadie estuviese allí tratando de escapar.  
Cuando estuvo bien cerca algo negro se abalanzo sobre ella, dejándola tirada en el piso ¡era una pantera!

-¡RACHEL!- grito Kori al ver como ese animal se comía la cara de su mejor amiga. Sin pensar, empezó a correr hacia ella pero Dick la tomo de la cintura impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Kori vamos no podemos hacer nada!-

-¡No, hay que salvarla!- dijo la chica intentando sacarse pero no lo logro.

El chico tomo a Kori en sus brazos y, rodeando la pantera, logro salir de ese zoológico.

Una vez fuera vieron el colectivo escolar.

-Vamos entremos, ahí vamos a estar mas seguros- la chica asintió aforrándose mas a su cuello y lentamente subieron por las escaleras.

Caminaros hasta la mitad del pasillo y Dick sentó a Kori pero vio a través de la ventana el cuerpo de muerto de su amiga, se sentó el primero y puso la cabeza de la chica en su hombro para que no viera por ese vidrio y se sintiera peor. De repente se empezó a escuchar un ruido de galope, Dick se asomo por la ventana...eran...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno bueno, eh aquí otro capitulo... este sera algo corto ya que me es difícil subir uno todos los días, pero para comenzarlo les tengo un corto que tengo hace mucho preparado, es de como lo iba haciendo y de verdad espero que les guste :3 **

* * *

-En la entrada del colé-

Odette llega al colegio caminando como zombi por el cansancio.

Hola Ode :D- dice Melanie que era compañera de banco y amiga de Odette.

Hol... ZZZZ -decía Odette pero se quedo dormida a mitad.

Eu despertate- le dice su amiga moviendo la de un lado a otro.

¡Odio el colegio, odio levantarme temprano!- se quejaba Ode tirando su bolso en la silla.

Yo también pero no queda otra...che adivina que hice ^^- le comento la joven sentándose junto su amiga.

Callo un meteorito? encontraste el significado de la vida? Conociste a Orlando Blum?- dijo Odette totalmente despierta y emocionada.

O.O no, si y ojala...pero no, leí los comentarios de DestinoFinal 6-

Genial, vamos a tener que hacer una peli -

Jajajaja no -.- pero... como que los estamos traumando- dijo Melanie sacando sus cuadernos.

Si...creo que exageramos un poquito- le respondió su amiga abriendo la ventana del curso.

Si...logramos nuestro cometido :D -

Cual? el de traumar a la gente o hacer que yo haga la tarea ?- pregunto Odette ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

El primero ¬¬'- exclamo Melanie.

Ahh... si traumar gente - dijo Odette malvadamente

Melanie y Odette se miraron sonriendo así …. pero un portazo hizo que desaparezca la sonrisa, llego la profesora de historia.

Hablando de eso... hiciste la tarea de historia?- susurro Melanie mientras sacaba un enorme libro de su bolso.

Jeje...no...mira una moneda en el piso ¡es mía!- dijo Odette cambiando de tema y yendo por la moneda.

Melanie suspiro diciendo -algún día lo lograre-

* * *

**Dick se asomo por la ventana...eran...****  
**  
¡RINOCERONTES!.

Dick, se puso alerta eran cada mas, mas fuertes y Kori no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo con preocupación.

De repente, todo el autobús se movió, al parecer esos animales estaban golpeando el vehiculo y Dick, desesperado y preocupado, empujo suavemente a Kori al pasillo. La chica estaba de rodillas y el se abalanzo abrazándola.

Ambos esperaban la muerte y uno de los rinocerontes arranco uno de los lados del bus justo donde ellos estaban.

El rinoceronte los encontró, se abalanzo sobre ellos y Dick….

-¡Dick ¿Qué te paso?- grito Kori desesperada mientras limpiaba el brazo del recién nombrado con un pañuelo sacando de su bolsillo.

El joven se habia quedado mirando su mano, ¿Qué habia pasado? Se pregunto mentalmente.

-¡Dick ¿me escuchas?¿que te paso?- volvió a preguntar ella al ver que su mejor amigo no le prestaba atención.

-¿Eh? Emm nada, estoy bien gracias- le dijo el algo desinteresado pero nadie lo noto.

Entraron al zoológico y al cabo de veinte minutos se escucho un chillido. Dick, quien iba pensando en la visión que tuvo, lo escucho.

-Algo anda mal, no puede ser coincidencia- dijo en voz baja. Cuando vio que se dirigieron a la zona de reptiles, Dick se para en seco.

-¡Alto tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito preocupado y desesperado. Los demás no le hicieron caso pensando que estaba bromeando.

-¡Vamos tenemos que salir de acá!- repitió.

-¡Dick ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Kori acercándose a el.

-Algo malo va a pasar, Kori tenemos que irnos- la chica lo miro por unos segundos y luego asintió. El chico tomo la mano de Kori y se hecho a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde van?- grito Javier empezando a seguirlos.

-¡JAVIER!- ahora fue Kitten la que pego un grito tan fuerte, que hubiera roto una ventana a veinte metros de donde estaba- espera ¿A dónde vas?- finalizo corriendo tras el chico seguida de Tara y Kole.

Víctor, Abby, Rachel y Logan estaban sorprendidos y preocupados por Dick y Kori, así que decidieron seguirlos.

Corrieron hasta la salida y al llegar Dick vio el colectivo. Recordó su visión, pensando si seria buena idea subir pero opto que era mejor no hacerlo.

Luego vio una camioneta blanca y, jalando a Kori, subio en ella. Por el espejo vio a los demás y grito.

-Suban rápido no tenemos tiempo-

Todos subieron al vehiculo y Víctor lo encendió al unir unos cables que habia bajo el tablero.

Dick conduzco hasta lo alto de una colina que estaba frente al zoológico. Cuando llegaron, bajaron rápidamente del vehiculo y todos miraron asombrados y horrorizados el "paisaje". Allí se veía todo el lugar destruido, los animales locos y los rinocerontes machucando el colectivo escolar.

-Oh por Dios- dijo Abby horrorizada.

-Dick, ¿sabias que esto pasaría?- pregunto Kori mirando a su mejor amigo, el cual asintió.

-Claro que lo sabia ¡Es un terrorista! No puedes predecir algo así- grito Javier tomando a la pelirroja por los hombros para, según el, protegerla del terrorista.

-No soy un terrorista- se defendió Dick tomando a Kori de la mano y sacándola de las garras de su oponente. –solo…tuve una visión-

-¿Una visión? Ya si claro, admítelo eres un asesino- crítico Javier apuntándolo acusadoramente.

-El no es un asesino Javier- intervino Víctor-si dice que tuvo una visión es que la tuvo, ahora todos a la camioneta tenemos que irnos de aquí-

Unos días después, estos siete chicos se encontraban en el funeral.

Entre tanta multitud se encontraba Luna, la prima de Rachel. Ella era una joven que, al igual que su prima, era algo fría y monótona. La razón por la que se encontraba allí era para acompañar a Rachel, quien sin poder contenerse, le contó todo lo sucedido. Luna se quedo en shock y reunió a todos desesperadamente.

-Chicos, Rachel me contó lo sucedido-

-Cof cof buchona cof cof- dijo Javier por lo bajo fingiendo que tosía.

-¿así que tuviste una visión Dick?- retomo la muchacha.

-Si, eso creo-

-Mmmm, eso es malo-

-¡¿Porque?- pregunto Logan exaltado interrumpiendo a la joven.

-Bueno, les voy a decir pero no se alarmen quizás lo suyo es un caso de silencio- todos callaron para prestar atención. .- a unos primos de mi tío les paso algo parecido ellos habían ido a ver una carrera de autos y uno de los chicos se comenzó a desesperar y decir "salgamos de aquí". El y sus amigos junto con otras personas que los siguieron salieron del lugar y vieron como todo se derrumbaba. Así como vos- dijo mirando a Dick – el chico tuvo una visión- Dick trago saliva- de cómo cada uno de los que se habían salvado morir y todos los demás o como cada uno se….moría -

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Kitten con desinterés- eso ya se sabe, es pura coincidencia-

-¡No eso no es todo! Luego de eso cada uno de ellos murió así como en la visión. Por eso les digo que tengan cuidado, la muerte es astuta y la única forma de pararla es buscando al desencadenante y aniquilándola o aniquilándolo- todos quedaron paralizados, parecían cadáveres recién muertos con las caras blancas y llenos de miedo.

-Bueno me tengo ir- dijo luna mirando su reloj –Cuídate prima, después hablamos, mantenme informada- agrego saludando a Rachel y se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!, bueno, primero que nada, nop, no termina ahí jajaa. Como dije antes, falta varios capítulos, nose cuanto pero falta. Segundo, seguiré poniendo cortos, si no quieren que los pongan porque no les gusta u otra razón, me dicen y no los pongo.**

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Odette y Mela en clase de psicología.****  
**  
La profesora habla con LORO mientras que.

-Pss...-

-...-

-Psss!-

-...-

-PSSS-

-¡Que!- grita medio alto Melanie pero la profe no la escucho.

-Eh...nada - susurra Odette

-¬.¬ Odette- dice nuevamente con fastidio pero con el mismo tono que ella.

-jeje emm seguimos el fic - dice su autora con ilucion.

-No presta atención a lo que dice la profe - exclama su amiga mirando a la rubia mal tenida de la profe.

-Noo, dijo lo mismo tres veces esta es la cuarta- responde Ode cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

-No importa después lo seguimos-

-Bueno- dice Odette rendida-...¿lo seguimos? -

- Ask...bueno, haber dame- dice Melanie tomando mi cuaderno de biología.

-¿Señoritas que tanto hablan?- pregunta la profe enojada.

- NADA- contestan las dos a la ves.

-Es es...de la materia - dice Odette rápidamente.

- Si claro se callan o les pongo una nota a sus padres- amenazo la profesora.

-Pero...- Melanie no llego a terminar ya que la profe la interrumpió.

-Sin pero jovencita - luego dio media vuelta y se fue del aula.

-Te odio- le dijo Melanie a Odette.

-¡Perdón! ...¿lo seguimos? -

- te voy a matar- dijo Melanie con cara de odio.

FIN

* * *

_-Hola ¿esta Dick?-_

-El habla...-

-¡Ah! Hola soy Kori ¿te molesta si subo?-

-Nono, ya te abro-

La puerta se abrió y Kori entro al edificio, se acerco al ascensor, abrió la puerta y subió en este al 5to piso, donde se encontraba el apartamento de Dick.

El chico, mientras ella subía limpiaba todo el desastre que había en el living. Había cajas de pizza, ropa, calcetines ¡de todo!. En eso suena el timbre y el joven salio debajo de un montón de ropa sucia y con un bóxer rojo en la cabeza.

Rápidamente escondió todo bajo el sillón y antes de abrir se saco la pendra de la cabeza y la escondió dentro de una maceta grande que tenia junto el.

-Hola Kori no te esperaba pasa- dijo el cuando abrió la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que ella pase.

-Es que quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante...- dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Ya veo, bueno ven, me puedes contar mientras tomamos un café o, como a ti te gusta, te hago un capuchino con crema ¿que te parece?-

Kori levanto la vista y sonrió, al ver que Dick la conocía tan bien. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Dick tomo la taza y abrió el café, luego lo olio y con una sonrisa de conformidad dijo

-¿Que querías decirme?-

-Cuéntame sobre tu visión- dijo ella rápida y directamente cosa que sorprendió a Dick y un poco aturdido le contó.

-¿Entonces para poder evitar a la muerte deberíamos buscar al "desencadenante"?- dijo Kori haciendo comillas con las mano.

-Si pero no tengo idea de quien podría ser- agrego Dick.

-Si- lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de la joven. Cosa que Dick noto y con un gesto de culpa la abrazo pidiendo que no llore.

-Vamos Kori no llores...¿sabias que así te arruinas la cara? si sigues así seras una chica de 16 años con cara de 60 - Kori sonrió entre lagrimas y Dick acoto -¿como piensas que mantengo esta hermosa carita sin arrugas ?- Ahora la chica largo una pequeña risa pero el nose conformo con eso así que camino hacia la puerta y saco los bóxer que había escondido -Mira cuando salí de mucha ropa sucia tenia esto en la cabeza y...- ahora fue atrás del sillón y saco el resto de las cosas- todo esto en el piso- Kori al ver como su mejor amigo se ponía los bóxer nuevamente en la cabeza y tiraban la ropa en el suelo.

-Eres un bobo- decía ella entre risas y lagrimas.

-Por lo menos te hice reír- dijo Dick sentándose a su lado -una linda risa para ser sincero- pensó en vos alta, ella paro su risa.

-¿en serio?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Dick hizo una pausa y dijo -si...en serio-

Ambos comenzaron acercarse lentamente y cuando estaban a un centímetro.

RINGGGG, sonó el teléfono de Dick

Los dos se separaron de golpe por el ruido y el se levanto rápidamente para atender.

-Hola- dijo

-Hola Dick soy Logan ¿mi hermana esta contigo?- pregunto el joven del otro lado.

-Si esta aquí ¿por?- respondió mirando a Kori quien estaba mirando para otro lado intentando saber que había pasado segundos antes.

-Hay que suerte deben venir rápido a la avenida Gotic-

-Emm ok vamos para allá- dijo Dick cortando.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Kori curiosa

-Logan ...quiere que vallamos a la avenida Gotic-


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien...ya no se que poner aquí arriba xD, así que pasemos directo a la historia.**

* * *

Ambos salieron del departamento a la motocicleta de Dick sin decir una palabra. Al llegar vieron un montón de policías impidiendo el paso, pero como vieron a sus amigos con Kitten, Tara y Javier, pudieron pasar.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Kori corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano, ya que vio un auto en llamas y Tara llorando.  
_  
__-Hace una hora-__Kitten, Kole y Tara iban en un auto rosa muy lujoso por las calles de la cuidad. Habían salido del funeral y decidieron ir a tomar algo__._

_-Emm…¿será cierto lo que dijo Luna, la prima de Rachel?- pregunto Kole desde el asiento de atrás__._

_-Naah son puras bobadas, era solo para asustarnos. ¿No ves que es igual de rara que Rachel?- dijo Kitten quien manejaba sin importarle las reglas de transito._

_-Nose, yo me quede preocupada por las dudas nos cuidamos…..CUIDADO CON ESE POZO- exclamo Tara, que estaba de copiloto.__La conductora no llego a zafar de ese gran pozo y le pasó por arriba, pensó que solo era un pósito y no le dio mucha importancia aunque…. Debería._

_Condujeron hasta llegar a un café muy lindo. Era como de esos cafés de los 50, pisos a cuadros blanco y negro, una rocola de música, una barra grande para desayunar, almorzar, merendar y cenar, mas las mesas. Ellos lo llamaban el café de la Gotic ya que se encontraba en esa avenida, la avenida Gotic.__Al estacionar las tres bajaron del auto y Kitten encendió un cigarro._

_-Kit, sabes que eso te hace mal ¿quieres morir antes de tiempo por eso?- pregunto Kole._

_-Además no nos van a dejar entrar si estas fumando- acoto Tara_

_.__-Bueno, bueno ya lo tiro…. Y no, no voy a morir antes de tiempo además me hace mas adulta y mas….sexy- dicho esto Kitten tiro el cigarro el cual callo debajo de su auto.__El automóvil estaba perdiendo nafta de la bomba gracias al pozo que no esquivaron. El cigarrillo había caído muy cerca de hay, una chispa y volaba todo.__Las tres entraron al bar pero Kole se había olvidado su celular en el auto así que regreso. __Kitten y Tara ya habían pedido sus bebidas, y de un segundo a otro una gran explosión se oyó. Todos corrieron afuera para ver que había sucedido.__Al salir Tara empezó a llorar y Kitten estaba muda, con la boca abierta. Hay estaba, el auto de Kitten todo quemado con llamas y el cuerpo de Kole a un costado, todo tostado, de color negro, con los ojos, resaltando sus ojos y su boca que estaban abiertos. Era una escena horrible verdaderamente._

Luego de o los policías les pidieron que se fueran a sus casas inmediatamente, cada uno fue por su lado. Al día siguiente en clases todos hablaban del zoológico y de la muerte de Kole. Nadie entendía nada.

-Es solo coincidencia... un accidente- dijo Kitten por enésima vez en ese día.

-Pero ¿que tal si es verdad y la muerte nos persigue a todos?- pregunto Tara asustada. Ambas estaban en el pasillo al frente de su aula

-No seas boba no existe tal cosa como la muerte- finalizo la conversación Kitten y fue corriendo Asia Dick quien estaba a un metro del lugar yendo para el aula específicamente, Tara se encogió de hombros y entro.

-Hola Dick, que guapo te ves hoy ¿quieres fumar un cigarro o a jugar en la parte de atrás del colegio?- Pregunto Kitten haciendo doble sentido en su pregunta.

Dick solo le dedico una mirada de asco total y le dijo -no gracias Kitten voy camino a ver a Kor...- no llego a terminar ya que escucharon un grito proveniente del aula. Inmediatamente el corrió al salón y vio a Kori en su asiento salpicada de sangre como otros estudiantes y a Tara tirada en su banco, con los ojos abiertos, cubierta de sangre... su sangre.

-Por dios Kori- dijo Dick corriendo hacia ella. Kori estaba en shock total no se movía solo miraba sus mano con sangre. -¿Kori?...Kori….por favor háblame-

-Ella…y ellos…y el borrador….las tizas…y las tijeras- tartamudeaba la pelirroja temblando.

-Kori cálmate y cuéntame lo que paso- pidió su mejor amigo limpiándole el rostro con su manga de su camisa blanca.

-T…Tara entro al salón, se sentó frente mió y los chicos estaban aventando las tizas entre ellos… uno aventó el borrador dando le a una chica, que estaba sentada a cuatro bancos de nosotras, estaba recortando una hoja para terminar el proyecto de arte, cuando le dio ella se enojo y aventó la tijera… la cual se desvió y le dio a Tara en el cuello…justo en la yugular – narro Kori, ahogando un sollozo. Dick la abrazo y la llevo fuera del salón. Unos minutos después, una profesora llego y, al ver todo esto, llamo al director y saco a los alumnos del aula

Dick y Kori fueron a los bebederos del patio, el cual estaba desabitado y tenia un hermoso jardín. El joven tomo un pañuelo y mojándolo en el agua, limpio las manos y la cara de Kori, susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Unos minutos después aparecieron los demás enterados de todo. Garfiel corrió junto a su hermana y le acaricio la espalda mientras ella lloraba en el pecho de Dick. No podía sacarse la escena de Tara así.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, aquí el capitulo del día, una cosa antes para Reko: sinceramente me gusto como quedo el nombre de Tara Wolf, no sabia que era Tara Markov, no la conozco tanto como para saber el apellido de verdad ya que no tengo ningún interés en saber, pero gracias por decírmelo, lo tendré en cuenta para futuros fics.**

**Bien ahora si el capitulo, espero que les guste. **

* * *

La directora se tuvo que hacer cargo de la situación, llamaron a los padres de Tara y a una ambulancia, la dueña de las tijeras se echaba la culpa continuamente y los médicos decidieron mandarla a terapia antes de que algo malo pasara por la mente de la joven. La directora le pidió a Logan, Rachel y Dick que llevaran a Kori a su casa y que encuentren a Kitten, quien se habia rateado del horario de clases con un muchacho a los basureros, aprovechando que el grito de Kori habia alertado a todos.

-Logan ve avisarle a Kitten lo que sucedió nosotros llevaremos a Kori a la casa de Dick- dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Kori, quien aun estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo y tenia la mirada en la nada, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Dick la levanto en brazos y se dirigió al auto de Víctor, donde el recién nombrado los esperaba con Abby.

-¿Qué porque? Yo no quiero ver como Kitten tiene intimidades con otro del colegio – dijo Logan defendiéndose, el quería quedarse con su hermana y con la chica que amaba, no ir a ver… ¡eso!

-Logan ve en serio, ella es...era amiga de Tara merece saber lo que paso- dijo Rachel ya entrando al auto de Vic. Abby iba de copiloto y Rachel, Kori y Dick atrás -Ve te esperamos aquí pero no tardes mucho-

Logan suspiro, pego media vuelta y corrió a los basureros del colegio. No eran muy...limpios que digamos, habia dos contenedores verdes contra la pared y a dos metros cuatro botes de basura. Arriba de los contenedores habia un conducto muy bajo a menos de un metro de ellos. (Los contenedores, que median un metro). En medio de ellos se podía ver a un chico contra la pared y a Kitten, con sus piernas envueltas en las caderas del chico. Ambos se besaban desenfrenadamente y a dos metros de ellos, Logan vio unas bragas color rosa. No dudo que eran de esa perra, y con profundo asco se dirigió a ellos.

Antes de que el chico morocho de ojos café pudiese hacer lo que quería hacer, Logan tocio un poco para llamar su atención. Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta mirando a quien interrumpió el momento.

-Oye viejo que te paso, me arruinaste el fucking momento- dijo el chico totalmente enojado.

-Bueno yo- empezó Logan pero Kitten lo corto.

-Ask, Logan yo se que todo el colegio me desea pero ya tendrás tu oportunidad ¿si?- dijo Kitten bajando de las caderas del joven. -Además ya no tengo ganas de nada- con eso se dirigió a sus bragas las tomo y camino hacia Logan -Pero después del colé...te espero aquí- dijo guiñándole el ojo y se fue al colegio. Logan tenia cara de asco total, y el otro chico lo agarro del cuello de la remera (playera) y lo estampo contra la pared, provocando un horrible dolor en la espalda de Logan.

-Imbécil me cagaste la oportunidad- dice el joven totalmente enojado.

-Oye, Oye... no fue mi intención yo solo vine avisarle que su amiga murió hace unos cuantos minutos- se excuso Logan

-No me interesa, el que muere ahora sos vos- dijo el chico pegándole en el estomago a Logan, quien se inclina por el dolor, pero el chico no se detiene ahí ve el tubo de ventilación enzima de sus cabezas y alza a Logan desde la remera nuevamente y lo arrojo al aire, dándole la cabeza con el tuvo.

El chico, conforme con la sangre que veía provenir de la cabeza del joven se fue, pensando que Logan estaba inconciente.

-AHÍ DIOS PORQUE SE TARDA TANTO- grito Rachel saliendo del auto para ir a buscar a Logan. Todos sabían que el joven estaba enamora de ella pero nadie sabia que ella también…solo Kori.

-Rach a donde vas- le pregunto Kori saliendo de su trance y acurrucada en los brazos de Dick.

-Ah buscarlo, nos tenemos que ir y no puede tardar tanto en decirle una sola cosa- respondió la chica a su mejor amiga, dando media vuelta.

Camino tranquilamente hasta a los basureros del colegio, vio que no habia nadie allí, solo un rastro de sangre que salía del medio de los dos contenedores. Con el corazón en la boca, camino hasta ahí y se llevo en su mente la peor escena de su vida.

Logan estaba sentado en el piso, con sus manos en el estomago, un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y mucha sangre que provenía de la parte superior de su cabeza manchando la mayor parte de su pelo rubio, orejas, mejillas y su remera.

Ah esto Rachel grito y se dejo caer delante de el, intento controlarse y le tomo una mano y para ver su pulso…nada…..estaba muerto. Volvió a gritar dejando caer gruesas lágrimas.

Kori hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Dick, el cual sonreía interiormente. En eso se escucho el grito de Rachel

-Rachel- susurro Kori levantado la cabeza de golpe y salio corriendo del auto.  
-¡Kori espera!- grito Dick corriendo detrás de ella, cuando llego a la parte de los contenedores, abrió los ojos inmensamente, al igual que Víctor y Abby, que corrieron detrás de el.

Estaba Logan en el pecho de Rachel, quien lo abrazaba sin querer dejarlo ir. Kori estaba a unos centímetros de ellos con lagrimas en sus ojos, sentada en el piso con las piernas a sus costados (como si se hubiera caído de rodillas y sentado en el piso) y la mano en la boca. Dick se abalanzo a Kori sollozando, alejándola de la vista de Logan. Víctor también se dejo caer en shock con Abby abrazándole la espalda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tutututu :3... bueno, una ves mas me alegra mucho que les allá gustado xD sacando algunas partes, como dice LoreRobStar jajaja G'08! sisi te recuerdo, fuiste uno de mis primeros comentarios en "El mejor viaje de mi vida" mi primer fic :3 es dificil olvidar xD. **

**Espero que también les guste este!**

* * *

Cinco días…. cinco días desde que empezó la masacre…. Cinco desde el zoológico…cuatro desde lo de Kole…..tres desde lo de Logan y Tara…. Dos desde que la madre de Logan y Kori entro en depresión, dos desde que Kori no sonreía, dos desde que Víctor y Dick analizaban quien seria el siguiente, dos desde que Rachel perdió al amor de su vida….

Hace ya varios días que no salía el sol, Kori estaba sentada frente a la ventana, mirando como caía la lluvia en el vidrio transparente. Ella se habia quedado en el departamento Dick, por pedido de sus padres, la madre de Kori, estaba internada por su depresión, la llevo a cortarse con navajas y la tenían que poner a dormir cuando su locura comenzaba, su padre….habia entrado en la bebida.

-Kori por favor tienes que comer solo un poco- decía Dick a su lado con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, hace dos días que Kori no comía.  
Ella negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la ventana, su mejor amigo suspiro, dejo la bandeja en el escritorio de la habitación. Se volvió a ella y la levanto en sus brazos para sentarla en la cama, con la cabeza suavemente en la cabecera de ella, y las piernas extendidas. Tapándola hasta la cadera, tomo la bandeja dejando a su lado y tomo la sopa con fideos que habia hecho. Con un poco en la cuchara, le soplo unas veces. Con su mano libre tomo su barbilla abriendo delicadamente su boca y le dio de comer. Ella vagamente lo trago.

Cuando termino todo, Dick volvió a dejar la bandeja con las cosas sucias en el escritorio, y delicadamente la tiro un poco mas adelante, en la cama, para que el se pudiera arrastrar detrás de ella, con sus piernas ambos lados. Pasando sus manos por las costillas de la joven la abrazo fuertemente. Puso su mentón en el hombro de ella, mientras Kori tiraba la cabeza para atrás. Sus mejillas estaban juntas y Dick sintió húmeda en la suya, levanto un poco la vista sin moverse y la vio llorando. La abrazo mucho mas fuerte, así se quedaron hasta dormirse.

Por otro lado, Kitten solo derramo unas pocas lagrimas por sus amigas….el resto de su tristeza la saco con cualquier chico que se encontraba y fumando. Javier no habia aparecido últimamente.

En cambio, Víctor y Abby tenían otra forma de darse ánimo el uno al otro, intentaban hacer reír al otro, salían a caminar, a cenar, de todo. No era porque querían olvidar a un buen amigo….era porque no querían sufrir mas y querían seguir adelante, por el por todos. Por las tardes Vic ayudaba a Dick con su visión haciendo una línea del tiempo mientras que Abby iba hablar con Kori y luego a la casa de Rachel.

Rachel….ella no habia salido de su habitación desde que ocurrió, su habitación estaba a oscuras, solo una vela en el centro y ella se sentaba estilo indio leyendo y escribiendo… muchas veces llorando y gritando.

-Vic… tenemos que tener todas las posibilidades a mano… es mejor llamar a Javier, Kitten y Rachel….tenemos que juntarnos todos y permanecer juntos para que no nos pase nada- dijo el morocho de ojos azules, con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Abby ira ahora con Rachel….pero si estamos todos juntos podríamos morir todos en un mismo lugar…debemos permanecer separados- dijo Vic levantándose para buscar una gaseosa.

-¿I morir uno por uno?- pregunto Dick mirando fijamente a uno de sus mejores amigos, el cual no contesto.

En eso una chica morocha salía de la habitación de Dick.  
-Hola chicos, yo ya me voy con Rachel- dijo Abby acercándose a su novio para darle un beso y luego a saludar a Dick con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo esta Kori?- pregunto este ultimo.

-Esta mejor que ayer pero aun se niega a comer por su cuenta- dijo la chica mirando al piso, tristemente. Dick suspiro. –Bueno….yo ya me voy nos vemos chicos- finalizo saliendo por la puerta.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Víctor para ir con ella. Dick asintió, se habia quedado solo en el living y miro la puerta de su habitación. Decidió ir un rato con ella pero antes revisaría una ves mas los apuntes que habían echo.

Los miro por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ah no….esto tiene un patrón- dijo tomando un lápiz y un nuevo papel –Vamos Dick acuérdate de la visión…. Primero era… Kole….Tara…. Logan…..Abby- tiro el lápiz y corrió al balcón para mirar a la calle.

Allí Abby iba cruzando, tranquilamente, antes de que pudiera gritar su nombre un camión salio de la nada y el atropello al instante.

-¡ABBY!- grito desesperadamente. Se dio vuelta para correr a la puerta, pero se encontró con la cara de alguien.

-K…Kori-

Ella estaba estática con los ojos bien abiertos con la mirada fija en la calle.

-Abby- dijo lentamente -ABBY- grito corriendo al balcón. Antes de que pudiera saltar Dick la tomo por la cintura.

-Kori no, no saltes- dijo entrándola a la casa -Vamos- exclamo corriendo a la puerta. En menos de un minuto ya estaban abajo. Vieron a Víctor con Abby llena de sangre en sus brazos y al conductor pidiendo perdón, con solo mirarlo se sabia que habia tomado de mas.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo Dick a Kori. Ella asintió con lágrimas por sus mejillas y se quedo en la entrada del edificio.

Dick corrió hasta el lugar y vio de cerca de Abby, tenia la cara llena de sangre, un corte profundo en la frente, la mano derecha y la cierta derecha torcidas de manera extraña e inimaginable.

-Abby amor háblame, q…quédate con migo- decía Víctor….pero era inútil ella ya no estaba con ellos.

"Es mi culpa, si lo hubiera adivinado antes….ask soy un inútil" se decía mentalmente Dick. Las sirenas de la ambulancia se escuchaban "no dejare que vuelva a ocurrir" se prometió a si mismo. Vio como Víctor se subió a ella con Abby… los vio alejarse.

-Nunca más- se susurro para correr con Kori y abrazarla para nunca dejarla. En medio del abrazo le vino el recuerdo de ella deteniéndolo mientras Víctor esa aplastado con un cartel del zoológico. "no….Kori….no" se volvió hacia ella tomándole el rostro con las manos.

-Ven- le susurro, entraron corriendo al edificio, al apartamento de Dick. El la arrastro hasta la habitación. Una vez allí saco todos…. Totalmente todo al comedor, dejando solo el colchón.

-D…dick ¿que haces?- pregunto ella, con lagrimas aun en sus ojos, sus mejillas, todo su rostro. El no le contesto, salio de la habitación, tomo una llave que estaba escondido en la cocina y volvió a entrar. Cerró la ventana y los armarios que estaban en la pared con llave. Después saco un dispositivo con un botón rojo en el y lo apretó. Rápidamente las ventanas tenían rejas y Kori chillo.

-Dick ¿Qué haces?- pregunto nuevamente aterrada.

-No puedo dejar que me detengas- dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-¿De que hablas? No entiendo- respondió ella aterrada. El se acerco a ella, tomando su cara en sus manos y la beso. Fue un beso dulce, lleno de preocupación, consuelo y amor.

-Te amo- dijo cuando se separaron –pero tengo que encerrarte aquí- finalizo alejándose hasta la puerta. Ella estaba en shock.

-¿Q…QUE?- dijo ella entrando en pánico.

-Lo siento- susurro el mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta y le ponía llave.

-DICK POR FAVOR DEJAME SALIR- gritaba ella desde el otro lado.

-Lo siento….pero no puedo dejar que me pares esta ves….tengo que salvar a Vic- finalizo el corriendo a la puerta de entrada y cerrando con llave también.

-DICK POR FAVOR DEJAME SALIR…..SOY CLAUSTROFOVICA POR FAVORRRR-


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, perdón por tardar tanto, es que la escuela me a tenido ocupada, pero volví y con un nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Dick corría en su motociclo por las calles de la ciudad, tenia que llegar al hospital antes de que sea muy….muy tarde.

-Lo siento Kori- se susurraba a si mismo para darse consuelo, la imagen de su mejor amiga llorando pidiendo que la deje salir lo destrozaba por completo. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentro en la carretera, tenia que llegar con Víctor. A unos pocos kilómetros de donde estaba una gran explosión se escucho. Dick grito.  
-¡NO!-

Rachel estaba leyendo un libro blanco. Seguía sentada al estilo indio en el piso de su habitación, la cual era un desastre, libros por aquí, libros por allá, la cama destrozada y las paredes con manchas negras, como si las hubieran quemado.

La chica de ojos violetas habia estado aprendiendo hechicería, algo que muchos hoy en día creían extinto, pero no. Solo porque aparezca en cuentos de hadas y leyendas no quiere decir que no existe, a veces una leyenda….es real.

Habia dominado, en tan solo cuatro días, el arte de la telequinesis y la telepatía. Y quería aprender mas, quería ver su podía revivir a Logan, pero, tristemente, no habia casi ningún libro de hechicería en la cuidad, o en el país. A veces entraba en la mente de sus amigos para ver como estaban o pensamientos venían a ella de las personas de la cuidad. Tenía que controlarlo y meditar, ella no quería saber que pensaban las personas que no le importaba, que no conocía.

En fin, ella seguía buscando hechizos, hasta que un pensamiento le llego a su mente haciéndola caer de espalda. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y cerró los ojos, unos segundos después los abrió y vio, frente a ella, como Abby era atropellada e internamente se decía que habia llegado su ahora, como Víctor lloraba pensando lo mucho en lo que la amaba, como Dick consolaba a Kori pensaba en las visiones y encerraba a la chica, y como Kori lloraba y golpeaba la puerta gritando en su mente que la dejen salir. Rachel podía sentir como se sentía cada uno, el dolor físico de Abby, el dolor emocional de Víctor, las emociones de Dick y como las paredes se hacían mas chiquitas, encerrándolas como Kori.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla -Abby- susurro –Víctor, Dick, Kori…..KORI- de un salto, se paro y corrió por las escaleras y las calles de la cuidad. Podía sentir la adrenalina de Dick mientras el iba en su moto y ella corría, podía sentir como Kori se asfixiada y podía sentir como su piel quemaba. De golpe paro, ¿Por qué siento mi piel quemada?, pensó, después de unos segundos, abrió bien grande los ojos -VICTOR- grito.

Desesperada intento entrar en su mente. Habia mucho dolor tanto física como emocionalmente pero luego….nada….no sentía nada. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. –no voy a dejar que nadie mas muera- susurro apretando los puños y corrió al departamento de Dick.

Un joven de pelo negro rebelde y ojos azul zafiro estaba parado a unos metros de la entrada del hospital, los bomberos y policías estaban ahí. Los pacientes en la calle asustados sin saber nada. Una ventana largaba mucho humo y dos paramédicos corrían a una de las ambulancias con un hombre en la camilla.  
El corazón de Dick se paro. Como pudo, corrió hasta esa camilla derriban a unos policías que intentaban detenerlo.

-Víctor- dijo apenas audible cuando llego hasta el. El chico estaba con toda la piel quemada, los ojos abiertos dando una mirada fija a quien lo viera a los ojos. Era como una de esas escenas de momias, que los encuentran todo arrugado y flacos, mirándote fijamente, y uno creer que en cualquier momento se levantaran.

Pero no…. No se levanto.

-¿Qué… que paso?- pregunto Dick.

-Uno de los parientes de un paciente que estaba frente a su sala, tropezó con uno de los tubos de gas y este se callo al suelo, estaba abierto por lo que salio disparado a la habitación donde este joven estaba. Habia una chica con el pero ella murió unos minutos antes.- explico una enfermera que ayudaba y estaba ahí cuando paso.

Dick no lo podía creer, no pudo evitar la muerte de Vic… su mejor amigo, el cual ahora…. Se habia ido.

-¡Dick!- grito una vos chillona, que estaba a espaldas de el.

Con los ojos rojos, el joven se dio vuelta -¿Kitten?-

-Esa es la chica que tropezó- dijo la enfermera apuntando hacia la joven rubia. Dick la mira asombrado.

-No saben lo arrepentida que estoy, mi papi les pagara la habitación- dijo Kitten como si de verdad le importara lo que sucedió, cosa que no lo cual era bastante obvio –Dick ¿quieres venir a casa un rato? Podemos ir a mi habitación para que me consueles- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de gato en su cara.

-Acaso no te das cuenta estupida- dijo Dick mirando hacia el piso, apretando los puño. Luego levanto la cabeza de un golpe, sus ojos estaban mas oscuros –MI MEJOR AMIGO MURIO POR TU TORPEZA Y NI SIQUIERA TE IMPORTA PERRA- grito con todo lo que tenia.

-STOP, SEÑOR ME CREO MUCHO, NO FUE MI CULPA FUE UN ACCIDENTE Y TE ESTOY OFRECIENDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TU VIDA,- grito ella con una mano en la cadera.- Además todos saben que soy la chica mas codiciada de toda la cuidad, mucho mas que tu tonta amiguita Koriana, que por cierto ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto mirando alrededor suyo.

-NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA, FUE TU CULPA NO LO NIEGUES, Y NO METAS A KORI EN ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER- grito Dick con mas rabia. La enfermera ya iba a intervenir.

-Claro que tiene que ver, capas que ella estaba en el edificio, ¿o hoy no era el día?- pregunto Kitten pensativa, ella sabia que si Kori no estaba ella verdaderamente seria la mas deseada.

-¿DE QUE **** HABLAS?- pregunto Dick exaltado –ELLA ESTA EN MI DEPARTAMENTO. NO TIENE NADA QUE VER KORI CON LO QUE HICISTE CON VICTOR-

-QUE NO FUE MI CULPA… y kori viene una ves al mes al doctor para ver el tema de su claustrofobia, ya sabes, ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-DEJA DE MENTIR, KORI NO ES CLAUSTROFOBICA Y VIC SI MURIO POR TU CULPA- el chico estaba apunto de pegarle en la nariz a Kitten pero la enfermera lo paro.

-Joven deje fue un accidente y nos encargaremos que esta chica pague los daños de la habitación- dijo

-Pero….ella….pero-

-Deje por favor- pidió la enfermera, Dick suspiro y asintió, pero eso no quedaba ahí.

-Amm… me arrepentí no vengas a mi casa- dijo la rubia dándose vuelta y lo miro por encima del hombro- pero lo de Kori es verdad, espero que hallas dejado la puerta abierta o que le hallas dejado una llave- con eso ultimo se fue a su auto.

Dick, en cambio, se quedo ahí en shock. Pesando en lo que dijo. Kitten la iba a pagar por Logan y Víctor, ella era la que los mato. A Logan por ese chico que estaba con ella y Víctor por la explosión. Pero ahora el estaba matando a alguien.

-Hay no…. ¡Kori!- corrió hasta su moto y de un salto, se fue a su departamento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Queridos lectores: el dia de hoy les venimos a traer con mi compañera de curso, amiga, socia en fics y padre Melanie (HOLA!), el capitulo de hoy. _Auspiciado por aceite Marolio, Marolio...le da sabor a tu vida._**

**P.D: ya llega el final!... próximamente solo en cines**

**Atentamente Odette Lafour y Melanie.  
**

* * *

Dick corrió dentro del departamento al notar que la entrada estaba totalmente abierta. Miró en la habitación, la puerta estaba en piso, rota, con rasguños, como si una bestia dotada de garras se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella. Estaba asustado, temía lo peor. Entonces vio a Kori, inconsciente, en los brazos de Rachel, ambas, con una aura negra que las rodeaba.

-Rachel- susurro desorientado –RACHEL ¿QUÉ HICISTE?- gritó Dick al ver la escena.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo ella monótonamente, luego se paro de donde estaba, dejando a Kori en el piso cuidadosamente –EL QUE CASI LA MATA SOS VOS RETRASADO- añadió la joven con vos violenta, haciendo notar su ira.

Dick estaba en shock, petrificado, no sabia que hacer o decir. En eso, Kori despertó lentamente y Rachel la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta a su mejor amiga.

-Si… me siento mejor gracias- respondió ella, que aun no habia notado la presencia de Dick.

-Kori- susurro el joven mirándola con nostalgia, preocupación y temor.

Ella en cambio, lo miró con ira y desprecio.  
-Kori… yo… perdón, no… sabía que eras claustro…- No acabó de decir Dick cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber porqué me encerraste-

-Porque en mi visión tu me detenías para que no salvara a Victor- respondió el joven mirando el piso –Pero… no funcionó- añadió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?-

-Se murió quemado- contestó Rachel sin anestesia.

Dick, desconcertado le pregunto -¿Cómo sabes?-

-Eh… eso no importa- respondió la joven de ojos violetas –Sentémonos y cuéntame cómo continúa tu visión.-

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al living a sentarse a la mesa mientras Dick preparaba algo para tomar.

-Entonces… ¡Fueron muriendo en orden a tu visión, Dick!- anunció Kori.

-¿Eh?-

-Si, tiene bastante sentido- dijo Rachel -Yo te explico- agregó tomando un papel y una lapicera que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Mira este es el orden de los que se murieron en tu visión- le explicó mostrándole los nombres anotados en el papel –Ahora piensa el orden en el que murieron, realmente, los chicos y dímelos-

-¡Muy bien!... a ver…Kole…Tara…Abby… ¡no! Logan, luego Abby y Víctor- contesto el.

-Bueno ahora mira el papel- ordeno Rachel. El lo hizo y se sorprendió con los resultados.

-Entonces… ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Kori con mucho temor. Los tres pensaron unos segundos y al mismo tiempo gritaron -JAVIER-


	12. Chapter 12

**Okey...si creo que me atrase...mucho, espero que sepan comprender, estoy en el ante ultimo año de colegio y me están matando, literalmente.**

**Espero que sepan comprender y les guste este capitulo!.**

* * *

-Tenemos que salvarlo- dijo Kori aterrada. Aunque Dick no lo quería admitir, sabía que tenía razón. Suspirando dijo –Rachel, tu ve al garaje, Kori acompáñame, iremos por un auto, no entramos los tres en la moto- finalizo, las chicas solo asintieron y los tres salieron del departamento. Kori siguió a Dick por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvo ante una de las puertas del fondo. La golpeo suavemente y un chico apuesto, de aproximadamente 21 años, abrió la puerta. El chico se llamaba Erick, era rubio, de ojos claros y alto.

-Hey Dick ¿Cómo estas?- saludo el joven alegremente –y… ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto señalando a Kori, quien estaba detrás de Dick, se podía notar el interés en su voz.

Los celos de Dick respondieron -Bien- respondió seriamente corriendo a Kori detrás de el -¿Me puedes prestar tu auto?-

-Emm… si- contesto Erick extrañado por la actitud de su vecino -¿Cuándo me lo traes porque tengo que-

-En una hora-Interrumpió Dick cortante. El chico, confundido, tomo las llaves de su bolsillo. El joven de ojos turquesas, aun celoso, se las arrebato de la mano –Gracias, Adiós- con eso último tomo la mano de "su chica" y se dirigió a la escalera.

-Amm…Bye Dick…y bye linda- se despidió Erick, cerrando la puerta. Dick paro en la mitad del pasillo con la cabeza baja. Intentando controlar su ira, apretó bien fuerte los puños, olvidando que aun sostenía la mano de Kori.

-Auch, Dick, me lastimaste- le dijo ella tratando de safar.

-Perdón – exclamo el avergonzado dejándola libre –Vamos tenemos que irnos-. Así, se fueron a la cochera, donde Rachel los esperaba. Buscaron el auto correspondiente a las llaves, el cual, era un mercedes benz negro, muy lindo y lujoso.

-Nice- dijo Rachel entrando en el asiento de atrás. Dick como piloto y kori como copiloto.

-Bien…alguien sabe la dirección de Javier- pregunto Dick encendiendo el coche y saliendo de la cochera.

-Amm…déjame ver- dijo Kori pensativa, y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. –Aquí esta, es 7th Street – recito.

-¿Por qué tienes la dirección de _ese_ anotada?- le pregunto su mejor amigo, celoso.

-Es que me la dio ese día en el colegio…dijo que valla a su casa para que me consolé, me habia olvidado que la tenia ahí- explico ella recordando los acontecimientos. Dick solo asintió y se dedico a conducir.

Les llevo diez minutos llegar allí. Era una cada grande en medio de los suburbios. Estacionar frente a la casa y se acercaron a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta. Sin perder el tiempo entraron, frente a ellos se encontraba una blanca escalera cubierta no en su totalidad por una alfombra roja carmesí, hacia la derecha un comedor vació amoblado con una mesa de madera y sillas que combinaban perfectamente con la habitación y los cuadros que habia. A la izquierda un living que daba a la cocina ubicada en el fondo de la casa, la cual daba una sensación de blancura y prolijidad. Kori comenzó a revisar la cocina mientras que Rachel revisaba el patio trasero, ambas buscaban al dueño de la casa. Dick, en cambio, continuaba parado ante la escaleta, expectante.

-Quizás este arriba- dijo Kori acercándose a Dick. El asintió e hizo una señal para que subieran. Una ves arriba se dirigieron al cuarto que decía Javier en letras grandes y rojas. La puerta estaba medio abierta.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si y Dick fue el que dio el primer paso y entro. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, las cosas del escritorio tiradas, ropa por el piso y cosas rotas. En la cama de una plaza y media, habia un cuerpo inmóvil totalmente cubierto, el cual paso desapercibido. Kori y Rachel entraron un segundo después, viendo el desorden hicieron una mueca de asco.

Dick buscaba por el escritorio y Rachel por el piso, Kori se sentó en el borde de la cama que estaba junto a la mesa de luz. Sintió que no estaba sola en aquel colchón y noto que habia algo bajo las sabanas.

Lentamente, tomo la parte superior de la tela, tirando poco a poco de ella. Al principio vio una melena morocha oscura, luego una frente con un gran agüero en el costado izquierdo de ella y ojos avellanas abiertos.

La pelirroja, asustada, soltó la sabana y cayo de espalda al piso con un ruido sordo. Dick y Rachel la vieron y corrieron hasta ella.

-Kori ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico, poniéndose en cuclillas y sus manos en los hombros de su amada.

-Ja…Javier- tartamudea ella temblando y apuntando a la cama.

Rachel, al escuchar a su amiga, miro al lugar señalado y destapo el cuerpo hasta la cintura. Dick abrió los ojos y tapo los de Kori con su mano.

-Aterrador…sexy…pero aterrador – dijo la gótica cruzando de los brazos. Javier estaba pálido, desnudo y con un tiro en la frente.

-Un muerto no es sexy, Rachel- dijo Dick atrayendo a Kori a un abrazo para ayudarla a levantarse aun tapándole los ojos.

-Si tiene buen cuerpo…. si- susurro la pelirroja aun en los brazos de su amigo, el cual la escucho y se puso más celoso de lo que estaba hace rato.

-Mmm… sinceramente parece un vampiro, como los de las películas –exclamo Rachel, asiendo que su mejor amiga, sin querer, lance un suspiro. Dick se puso más celoso y aumento su agarre sobre ella, lo cual no le paso desapercibido.

-Vamos, hay que averiguar quien hizo esto- dijo el con vos ronca.

-Creo que se quien fue- exclamo Rachel tomando un pequeño bolso rosa que estaba tirado en el piso junto a la cama.


	13. Chapter 13

Un edificio se alzaba frente a los tres jóvenes y terminaba en un penthouse.

-Allí vive- anuncio Dick

-¿Y como sabes?- le pregunto la pelirroja un poco celosa. El la mira idiotamente, sin notar los sentimientos de su amiga y con un poco de sarcasmo le contesto.

-Porque "Moth" se encuentra escrito encima de la puerta del edificio- dijo refiriendo al apellido del padre de Kitten- y supongo que si este es uno de sus edificios, vivirá en el mejor departamento-

-Bueno vamos, menos charla- Rachel interrumpió, se notaba enojada, aun más que antes. Kori resoplo y con los brazos cruzados comenzó a caminar dentro del edifico. Dick, un poco confundido ante la actitud de ella, las siguió.

Subieron por un gran ascensor cristalizado hasta legar a una puerta que no tardaron en abrir. Todo estaba en orden, y no parecía haber señales de que alguien estuviese allí.

Al frente se veía una pared blanca con unos cuadros con flores rosas que iba hasta la mitad de esa gran sala. Hacia la izquierda se veía un hermoso living con un gran y cómodo sillón frente a un televisor de pantalla plana colocado en la pared y luego unos gigantesco ventanal. Del otro lado de la pared blanca se encontraba la cocina y al lado de ella un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Dick noto que habia alguien en la cocina e hizo una señal a sus compañeras para que fueran con el para la pared con cuadros. En esa habitación, se encontraba Kitten buscando entre los cajones una curita ya que se habia cortado el dedo con un cuchillo intentado abrir una lata de soda. Junto a ella y sobre la mesada se encontraba un arma de fuego.

La joven no habia terminado de colocarse la bendita cuando Dick se movió para advertirles a sus compañeras, que estaban detrás de él lo que veía en la cocina y decirles el siguiente paso. Para esto realizo una serie de señales extrañas (con las manos, guiños, etc.). Kori y Rachel lo miraban con una ceja levantada sin entender lo que sucedía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, una voz chillona resonó diciendo "¿Qué hacen aquí?" obviamente proveniente de Kitten que escondía el arma detrás suyo.

Los tres se miraron sin saber que responder, la rubia espero su respuesta hasta que u rostro mostró una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh Dick, no me digas que al fin aceptaste mi propuesta de hacerlo conmigo!-

Grito emocionada. La cara del joven, no tenia preció, estaba sorprendido, asustado con la imagen que aparecía en su cabeza y en completo shock. Kori la miraba enojada y Rachel con una ceja levantada. –Pero ¿Qué hacen estas zorras acá? ¡No me digas que quieres hacerlo de a cuatro! Hubiese preferido todos hombres pero- no llego a terminar que Dick la interrumpió.

-¡PARA! ¡No vinimos hacer nada de eso! ¡Ni loco lo hago con vos!-grito enojado.

-¿Entonces para que vinieron?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Sabemos lo que hiciste- dijo Rachel sin rodeos.

Se podía notar claramente que el cuerpo de Kitten se tenso -¿de….de que están hablando? ¡Yo no hice nada!- grito nerviosa.

-¿Ah no? Entonces que es esto- exclamo Kori, levantando el pequeño bolso rosa.

-¿Mi bolso?- pregunto la rubia con vos incrédula.

-si, lo encontramos en la habitación de Javier- respondió Dick, cruzando los brazos. Kitten lo miro con desesperación. Rápidamente movió su mano a su espalda y saco el arma, apuntando con firmeza hacia los tres jóvenes con las dos manos en el arma.

-Ustedes no entienden, esto me esta volviendo loca. Yo lo mate pero por una sola razón. Ayer fui a la visitar a Luna, ella me explico que la muerte da recompensas a quienes hacen su trabajo, ósea matar a quienes estuviesen involucrados, así la muerte me saltaría. Y quien mas fácil de matar que… -

-Javier- finalizo Kori vacilante.

-Pero….eso es imposible, mi prima murió ayer asesinada por un asaltante- dijo Rachel mirando a Kitten.

-Bueno….las cosas no fueron tan así- respondió la rubia.

-Eso quiere decir que vos la…- dijo Dick.

-Si, lo siento mucho pero ella sabia demasiado- una lagrima rozo por la mejilla de Rachel y se desintegro en el suelo. Pero luego reacciono tomando un arma que tenia escondida en el bolsillo de su saco, apuntando directamente a Kitten.

-Te voy a matar perra- dijo Rachel enojada.

-¿Vos? ¿Vos me vas a matar? Siempre das miedo pero no tenes tantas agallas-dijo la rubia indiferentemente –Además la muerte ya me salteo, estoy libre- agrego orgullosa.

Rachel bajo la cabeza, pero no el arma, que a diferencia de Kitten, tomaba con una sola mano –Mataste a mi prima, por tu culpa dos de mis amigos murieron y matarte al amor de mi vida- exclamo y luego levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos ahora rojos de ira -¡NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!- finalizo disparando el arma.

Dick y Kori miraban sorprendidos a su amiga. Al disparar la pelirroja salto de miedo y el la abrazo. Ambos miraron el cuerpo sin vida de Kitten y la mancha roja en su camisa rosa, justo en la parte del corazón.

Luego, Rachel se dirigió a sus compañeros, tomando el arma del lado del cañón y apuntándoles -Mátenme- dijo con firmeza.

-¡NO!-grito Kori mirándola sorprendida y con preocupación. Dick, asombrado, solo escuchaba la escena.

-Ya escuchando a Kitten, es la única forma de que ustedes se salven ¿para que vivir? Perdí a mi prima, a mi amor…-

-Pero Kitten murió igual- grito la pelirroja.

-Pero porque yo la mate, fui yo, no "la muerte" solo tiren ambos del gatillo, estarán salvados y mi sufrimiento terminara, todos ganan ¿Dick, tu que opinas? – la chica de mechas violetas, miro a su primo y Kori lo miro con desesperación.

-No lo haremos- respondió el joven terminante, bajando la cabeza. Hubo un gran silencio.

-Bueno…entonces lo haré yo- los ojos de Rachel se volvieron negros y, gracias a las habilidades que habia desarrollado, envolvió la mano derecha de Dick y la mano izquierda de Kori en un aura negra, con el arma en medio apuntando a Rachel.

Kori lloraba rogando que se detuviera, que esto era una locura y que era su mejor amiga. Dick intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión. Rachel solo sonrió y el arma se disparo.

* * *

Lamento mucho mucho la demora, espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo y para los que no se acuerdan, Luna es la prima de Rachel, apareció en uno de los capítulos anteriores.

Gracias por los comentarios :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Primero que nada, lamento haber tardado tanto -.- la escuela me saca mucho tiempo pero bueno... aquí les tengo otro capitulo espero que les guste!**

* * *

Una pareja casada de 42 años cada uno, iba en un auto negro por la carretera. El hombre que conducía, era un gran empresario y dueño de una de las compañías más grandes del mundo. Tenía ojos turquesas y cabello negro azabache algo canoso. Aunque tuviera 42 años, su figura era delgada y musculosa.

La mujer que iba en el asiento del acompañante, tenía el cabello rojo escarlata hasta la cintura y ojos esmeraldas, con una figura perfecta. Era una modelo retirada, ahora dedicada a su esposo y a sus dos hijos, una niña de ojos turquesa y cabello rojo rebajado hasta los codos, llamada Mari Grayson, y un niño de ojos verdes y cabellos negros rebeldes, un año mayor que su hermana, llamado Greg Grayson.

Ambos estaban en la universidad de Nueva York y venía ese verano a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, Dick Grayson y Kori Ander de Grayson.

-Los extraño mucho, no puedo esperar a verlos- le dijo Kori a su esposó que seguía manejando.

-Si, yo también ¿hace cuanto que no los vemos?- pregunto Dick.

-A Greg hace dos años y Mari hace un año- respondió su esposa.

-Espero que ese muchacho este cuidando bien a su hermana- suspiro Dick preocupado, haciendo reír a Kori.

-Es igual de celoso y sobre protector que tu, de seguro que lo están haciendo bien-

-¡HEY! Yo no soy celoso y sobre protector- dijo el haciendo puchero y acercando el choche a un peaje.

-¿No? Dick antes de ser novios no me dejabas salir con nadie- replico ella.

-Eso es porque elegías mal…. y no era un chico genial como yo- se defendió el orgullosamente, y ganándose una carcajada de su esposa.

-Si, claro, ¿y cuando éramos novios? ¡Te pusiste celosos de que hablara con mi primo!-

-Porque te miraba con cara de pervertido-

-¡Tenia una parálisis facial!, además cuando estaba embarazada no me dejabas ni ir al baño sola-

-Te podías caer y eso es peligroso-

-¿Y cuando Mari tuvo novio y lo trajo a cenar? ¡Lo acosaste!-

-No lo acose….lo interrogue, que es distinto, ¡quería saber sus intenciones!-

-Dick- dijo Kori con vos de reproche.

-Ok…tal ves un poco- se defendió el, su esposa levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos- okey, okey, muy... ¡pero es por las quiero!- exclamo, Kori sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

Dick con una sonrisa, bajo la ventanilla para pagar el peaje -Buenas- dijo una voz gruesa proveniente de un hombre sombrío que allí trabajaba.

-Aquí tiene- dijo Dick dándole el billete.

-¿Están de vacaciones?- pregunto el hombre.

-No, vamos al aeropuerto a buscar a nuestros hijos- contesto Kori feliz.

-Oh, entonces les conviene ir por ese camino que esta al costado de la carretera, llegaran mas rápido- dijo apuntando hacia el camino.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Dick rápidamente y arranco el auto.

Cuando se ibas acercando al camino señalado, Dick comenzó a sospecho que no era buena idea seguir las indicaciones del extraño sombrío pero vio en los ojos de su esposa una esperanza y emoción tan grande que sollo una madre podría sentir por ver a sus hijos otra vez, que doblo sin dudarlo mas.

Unos segundos después el auto se freno de golpe, Dick miro a Kori con cara de disconformidad.

-Espera aquí- dijo el saliendo del coche. Una vez abajo, empezó a caminar hasta el capot del auto pero antes de llegar se resbalo y callo cara al suelo. Kori, dentro del auto, no pudo evitar reírse de la cómica caída.

Dick sintió un mareo, un mareo tan extraño como…suspiro. Paso la mano lentamente por su frente y su cabello, se levanto mirando el piso y allí noto sangre. Luego miro su mano donde también habia sangre, volteo hacia Kori que, ahora, lo miraba con preocupación, y subió al auto. Una vez que cerró la puerta intento arrancar y lo logro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Si, si no te preocupes- contesto su esposo aunque todavía parecía algo preocupado

-Mira allí esta el aeropuerto- dijo Kori. Dick se sintió alivia con ese comentario y con una sonrisa avanzo lentamente por el camino, unos metros mas adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 de Agosto

_**Se encuentran restos de un auto **_

_**Se encontraron restos de una auto a un lado de la autopista que conducía al aeropuerto. El camino estaba clausurado e iba a ser destruido para que forme parte del paisaje acorde al proyecto llamado "Vista hermosa" y para prevenir repetitivos coches en esa zona, ya sea por querer cortar camino, para ir o volver del aeropuerto.**_

**_Según_**_** la policía científica, el auto exploto al pisar una de las pequeñas minas que iba a ser utilizada para el proyecto antes mencionado y añaden que han encontrado dos cuerpos que aun no pudieron ser identificados.**_

* * *

6 de Agosto

**_Se identifican los cuerpos del auto _****_destrozado_**

**_Tras dos días de investigaciones, la policía asegura que los cuerpos les pertenecen al mas rico y famoso empresario Dick Grayson, de las industrias Wayne, y a su esposa Kori Ander, una hermosa modelo retirada. _**

**_Se le entrevisto a la familia y se descubrió que se dirigían a buscar a sus hijos Mari y Greg Grayson, al aeropuerto. Ambos chicos estan con su abuelo, Brunce Wayne dueño de las empresas Wayne donde trabaja su hijo. Toda la familia esta devastada por la perdida. Y no solo ellos, compañeros e trabajo, amigos y cuidadanos que los admiraban e incluyendo a este reportero, lloramos por su perdida._**

* * *

**Bueno... es el final queridos lectores, espero que les halla gustado. Gracias por leerlo y gracias a ****LoreRobStar, ****Luna-SE23, ****Guest o rae-gotichica-1, ****dragonazabache, ****revencita, ****G'08 y ****Nieve Taisho ****por sus comentarios, la verdad que son muy importantes para mi. **

**También me di cuenta de que algunos usuarios pusieron esta historia como favoritos, cosa que nunca pensé que iba a pasar, la verdad estoy muy feliz. Así que también gracias a Hanonkurumi y, nuevamente, a Luna-SE23. **

**Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y nos vemos en otro fic! :)**


End file.
